


At The Zoo

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Drabble, Family Feels, mini-fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Graves is not panicking. No. He is calmly and methodically running through the zoo, most definitely not with a look of high worry on his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Initially filled for a prompt on the kink meme: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=569035#cmt569035

Graves is not panicking. No. He is calmly and methodically running through the zoo, most definitely not with a look of high worry on his face.

Credence had been there right next to him when he let go of his hand to pay for the caramelised peanuts. But when he turned back to take his hand again, the boy is gone. He had spent the last hour running circles around the zoo with Tina's voice in his head telling him he has just fucked it up. Graves is about to call her for backup when he spots that horrible bowl cut Credence is growing out. The clenching grip around his heart relents a little at the confirmation that he is alright. He moves towards where he is leaning against the fence watching the horses when he sees him.

Newt Scamander. 

Shit. Graves looks down himself, quietly despairing at the rumpled two-day old shirt he had on because he has yet to do laundry, the sweat stains from all the running. Smoothing his hand through his hair, he mentally psychs himself up. Okay. Okay, it's just Newt Scamander, only the celebrity zoologist who works closely with conservation bodies worldwide, whose latest book "My Week With The Last Rhino" is sold out everywhere (and he should know because he took a day off just to queue up for it) and who has entire fansites dedicated to his hair. Not that Graves has given thought to the soft downiness of it, or has a photo of him standing in the sun with the Orang Utans of Borneo or anything. And the man is kneeling at eye level with Credence, both wrapped up in a conversation.

And Credence is smiling.

Graves has only a second to process that before Credence spots him. Running at full pelt towards him, Graves has to lean down to catch his son in his arms, holding him close. He tries to tamp down the happy warmth that radiates from his chest out at the thought that Credence is comfortable enough with him to initiate touches, and at the knowledge that his son is safe in his arms once more.

"Hello." 

Graves startles. "Hi." He says, "Thanks for... I hope he wasn't bothering you."

"Not at all." Newt Scamander says, laughing. Graves thinks he has never seen anything as gorgeous as his eyes crinkling and cheeks dimpling in a smile. "He's been lovely."

Graves starts to sweat when the soft pause between them turns into an awkward silence. "So. Thanks." Graves bites out succinctly. "Bye. Say bye Credence."

Credence tilts his head from where it is tucked into Graves' shoulder. "Bye Mr Scamander." He waves his hand.

"Now, what did I say about that? We're friends aren't we?" Newt Scamander says, lips curved up in a smile.

"Bye bye Newt." Credence smiles (smiles!) and giggles (giggles!).

His wonderment must be showing on his face, because Newt is laughing again as he excuses himself. Graves watches him walk away, dazed until Credence pats his cheek and asks if he was okay. It isn't until they are halfway to McDonald's that he realises that he forgot to ask if Newt Scamander would take a photo with Credence. Just as proof that their encounter was real. Definitely not for him. 

Credence is softly humming to the song on the radio as they pull to the traffic lights. Mentally, Graves is tallying up when his next off-day is. There were parts of the zoo he has yet to see, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Ezra, you should totally come and visit Sarawak during Gawai. Or Chinese New Year. Or Raya. Or any of the major celebrations, really. There'll be much to see. And many houses to visit for treats! :]


End file.
